


Books and Cabins

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Relationships: Miguel Galindo/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Books and Cabins

There was silence then as both you and Miguel gazed out of the large cabin window, watching as the snowflakes fell. It was not heavy snow, but just enough to make it look like something out of a fairytale. The ground outside was covered in snow as were the mountains ahead, stretching on for as far as your eyes could see. You were not too far away from home, only in the mountains a couple of states up, but the sight was so different from California, it looked like you were in a different country all together. The crisp white snow capping the mountains and creating a fluffy layer on the ground. Outside the cabin it was frigid but inside, it was one of the coziest places you had ever been. The smooth walls looked warm on their own with the tawny color of the cedar wood. A large fluffy rug in the living room with the most comfortable chairs you had ever sat in.

There were windows everywhere, giving you a gorgeous view of the snow and mountains no matter where in the cabin you went. The kitchen was to die for, but your favorite spot so far had been in the upstairs den. It was a relatively small room with a fireplace and a corner constructed right by the large crystal-clear window made just for reading. There was even a small selection of books there already, but you had brought your own.

After a hellish week of DEA raids and endless questioning, Miguel had decided that you were both going to take a vacation. No Dita, no Marcus. Just you and him, with a few of his best guards. They stayed away though and you felt like you and Miguel truly were there alone. It was an unfamiliar yet welcomed feeling.

“Like the view, princesa?”

You smiled as Miguel inquired, his arms coming to wrap around your waist as he came up behind you. He rested his cheek against the side of your head, smiling himself as you nodded.

“It’s gorgeous, Miguel.”

The kiss he pressed to your shoulder was softer than the snow and you turned in his arms, wrapping your own around him.

“I think I’m gonna go read.”

Miguel kissed your lips then, slow and passionate before pulling away and nodding.

“Oh, mi vida. Let’s go then.”

You were walking away from the window with your husband then, hand in hand as you made your way upstairs to sit in your prospective chairs. Miguel had chosen the grey one as his and had given you the beige one. Sitting down and settling into the chairs, you both leaned back and grabbed your books, reading in silent peace. Your legs were crossed over to lay on the side of Miguel’s arm rest, his fingers absentmindedly tracing over the tops of your feet as he continued to read his own book, the snow still falling as you spoke.

“Thank you for bringing us here. I didn’t know how much I was going to enjoy this with how plain it is but it’s great.”

“I wanted to give you something different. Not the usual city lights or extravagant landmarks. I just wanted to let you relax and have time to yourself where you can be happy.”

His words held a certain romance to them that you were not sure he was even aware of. You were aware though and with a twinkle in your eyes, you reached over to hold his hand.

“I love you, Miguel.”

He grinned and left a gentle kiss to your knee before sitting back up straight.

“I love you too.”


End file.
